


Conquistare, marchiare, asservire

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: Le (erotiche) avventure di Gathra e Kilgore [4]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Girl Penis, Het, Lemon, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Si baciarono con fervore, stringendosi l’uno all’altra come se cercassero di fondersi assieme e divenire un unico essere. Le lingue di entrambi ebbero modo e maniera di ispezionare e di giocare in ambedue le bocche. Gemiti spezzati e mugolii accompagnarono quell’intenso scambio di effusioni.La tensione sessuale tra loro era quasi palpabile tanto era forte e non impiegò molto a raggiungere il punto critico. Stranamente, fu Kilgore il primo a cedere, staccandosi con un gesto secco dalla bocca famelica di Gathra.«Asserviscimi al tuo volere, come la Succube che sei stanotte, ti prego».





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Gathra (OC!Strega)/Kilgore (OC!Sciamano)  
>  Scritta per il prompt _Demonio_ per la Missione 1 (settimana 6) del team Ysmaros per il [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/110314.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). Seguito diretto di [questa](http://fiamma-drakon.livejournal.com/196767.html).  
>  **Wordcount:** 10'239 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Kilgore era sfinito. Dopo la scopata nel culo da parte di Gathra con tanto di riempimento e svuotamento violento e la ripulitura di sperma dal corpo di lei, l’Orco giaceva disteso su un fianco, completamente nudo sotto le coperte - che erano adagiate sul suo corpo morbidamente ed arrivavano a coprirlo solo fino al bacino - ed era rivolto verso l’Orchessa distesa supina nell’altra metà del materasso. I due si erano fatti un bel bagno caldo dopo il sesso e si erano messi a letto dopo essersi asciugati per bene.  
Lui portava i lunghi capelli neri sciolti sul cuscino e le basette solitamente intrecciate erano sciolte a loro volta e ancora umidicce. Gathra era stesa al suo fianco, la cresta di capelli rossi che svettava solitamente fiera e ribelle al centro del cranio era arruffata in maniera buffa e un po' appiattita per il frenetico passare e ripassare dell’asciugamano. Poggiava la testa sul braccio robusto che Kilgore aveva proteso verso di lei, per offrirle sostegno e cingerla amorevolmente, attirandola a sé.  
I loro sguardi erano colmi di tenerezza reciproca.  
Gathra sollevò una mano e accarezzò il profilo della mandibola di Kilgore, perfettamente rasata e morbida al tatto per il bagno recente. Risalì con i polpastrelli ad accarezzare le grosse zanne ricurve verso l’alto che spuntavano ai lati della bocca dell’Orco e poi scivolò più in alto, verso le sue rughe d’espressione marcate che delimitavano la zona tra il suo naso e le labbra e poi oltre, alle guance.  
Kilgore andò incontro al suo palmo, guardandola con i suoi occhi azzurri - così anomali per quelli della sua razza - con affetto.  
«Sei sazio?» gli chiese l’Orchessa con un sorriso increspato attorno alle zanne minute.  
«Posso trovare ancora un po' di spazio… se avessi voglia di un altro giro» esclamò Kilgore accennando un sorrisetto, scendendo con la mano libera a tracciare una linea attraverso il suo addome liscio e piatto fino a far sparire l’estremità sotto la coperta. Le accarezzò delicatamente il pube rasato e ancora nudo e Gathra ridacchiò come se fosse una ragazzina piena di pudore.  
«Kilgore… sei senza fondo» lo prese in giro l’Orchessa «Dovremmo dormire, domani mattina non devi tornare ad Azeroth?» gli fece presente.  
«Lo so» sbuffò lui, muovendosi per sovrastarla col suo corpo massiccio, puntellandosi sui gomiti per non schiacciarla «Ma non ho ancora voglia di dormire» disse in tono capriccioso.  
Si chinò a baciarla e Gathra si aggrappò al suo torso enorme e largo con tutti e quattro gli arti per stare a contatto con lui mentre ricambiava con trasporto il suo bacio. Era bellissimo unirsi in quella maniera.  
«Giù, Kilgore… dormiamo, sono stanca…» disse la femmina dopo un lungo bacio appassionato «Tu domani devi ripartire, io devo riprendere con le missioni qui… altrimenti non riuscirò mai ad arrivare al tuo stesso livello…» soggiunse, lasciandosi cadere di nuovo sdraiata sul materasso.  
Kilgore tornò a posizionarsi accanto a lei come poco prima, offrendole nuovamente il braccio come supporto al posto del cuscino.  
Gathra lo accettò di buon grado, tirando le coperte su abbastanza per coprirli entrambi quasi fino alle spalle.  
«Buonanotte» sussurrò lui vicino all’orecchio di lei.  
Quest’ultima si accoccolò contro l’enorme petto dell’Orco, affondando il viso nell’incavo tra la sua spalla e il suo collo.  
Emise un sospiro beato in risposta e poi si assopì.

L’indomani mattina, Kilgore si alzò di buon’ora insieme alla sua Gathra. Si rivestirono, pagarono il conto per la cena e il pernottamento e uscirono fuori. L’Orco richiamò la sua cavalcatura volante, un Draco Nero, e si accostò al fianco della bestia per montargli in groppa.  
Arrampicandosi si fermò a scatti diverse volte, a seconda di come muoveva le gambe e in particolar modo il posteriore. Dovette mordersi lo spesso labbro inferiore più volte per ricacciare indietro gemiti di frustrante dolore. Il suo culo era letteralmente in fiamme per quello che avevano fatto quella notte, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di lamentarsi. Non voleva far arrabbiare Gathra ma non voleva nemmeno farle capire che era debole. Si era sacrificato volentieri e non doveva farglielo pesare. Non _voleva_ farlo.  
Sedendosi in sella al Draco Nero sobbalzò e raddrizzò di colpo la schiena, più del suo solito. Gathra ridacchiò dal basso e Kilgore si girò a rivolgerle un sorrisetto tirato e imbarazzato.  
«Buona fortuna» disse lei, avvicinandosi a lui e accarezzandogli uno stivale rivestito di ossa appuntite «Scrivimi per avvisarmi… per quando tornerai… okay?».  
«V-va bene…» esclamò Kilgore, annuendo. Si sistemò meglio in sella senza pensare, causandosi altro terribile dolore al fondoschiena, poi decise di partire. Prima fosse tornato a Dalaran presso le Isole Disperse e prima il suo tormento sarebbe finito.  
Gathra lo guardò allontanarsi in volo fino a che non fu sparito nel cielo, a quel punto si diresse verso verso sinistra rispetto alla Taverna della Fine del Mondo a piedi, sovrappensiero.  
Era contentissima per quello che era accaduto durante la notte. Kilgore aveva ruttato così tanto da bagnarla tutta e benché si fosse vendicata per il suo essersi azzardato a prevalere su di lei e la sua volontà, aveva segretamente apprezzato lo scopo ultimo. Era molto romantico da parte sua cercare ogni espediente possibile per renderla felice e l’Orchessa si ritrovò a passeggiare tra le povere bancarelle della Città Bassa di Shattrath con un sorrisetto sul viso, un’espressione che raramente le addolciva il viso quand’era sola.  
Kilgore si era addirittura sottomesso a lei senza opporre resistenza, permettendole di violare il suo fondoschiena e di riempirlo fino a fargli male alla pancia senza rivoltarsi pur avendone pieno potere. Del resto, tra i loro livelli c’era praticamente una voragine. Se avesse desiderato avrebbe potuto ribaltare facilmente la situazione durante la notte o sottrarsi.  
Non aveva mai conosciuto un altro Orco che avesse tanto coraggio e fiducia in lei da permetterle di arrivare a tanto. Tutti si sarebbero rifiutati per conservare il loro tanto decantato onore e solo un numero veramente esiguo avrebbe accettato un simile trattamento persino di buon grado.  
Camminando per la Città Bassa, Gathra passò casualmente di fronte all’orfanotrofio della grande e decaduta capitale Draenei delle Terre Esterne. Lì davanti c’erano un gruppetto di giovani Orchi che giocavano con delle femmine alla guerra. Era nella loro natura, dopotutto, quella di pensare sempre e comunque alla battaglia e a quanta gloria essa avrebbe recato loro. Logicamente, quello era anche il primo insegnamento che avevano trasmesso ai loro figli.  
Gathra ricordò dei tempi andati, quando lei e Kilgore giocavano nel loro villaggio natale a Durotar. Lei non era mai stata vista di buon occhio dagli altri bambini a causa del suo nome dal significato inquietante - nelle vecchie leggende il “Gathra” era un terribile demone - e della sua indole già fortemente propensa al sadismo. Kilgore era di fatto l’unico ad accettarla così come era, ed era sin da sempre stato anche l’unico ad essere in grado di far uscire il suo lato più tenero e romantico, proprio come quella notte.  
In sua compagnia si sentiva al sicuro a tal punto da potersi permettere di rivelare quella parte del suo carattere che considerava così debole e meritevole di vergogna.  
Kilgore era tutto ciò che non pensava di poter mai trovare: un Orco che riusciva ad accettare di buon grado entrambi i lati del suo carattere pur essendo agli antipodi l’uno rispetto all’altro. Era il compagno di vita perfetto.  
Già, ma come prevenirsi nei confronti delle altre Orchesse? Lei era bloccata lì nelle Terre Esterne fino a che non fosse stata pronta per recarsi a Nordania a servire l’Orda distruggendo quel che rimaneva del Flagello mentre Kilgore era impegnato sulle Isole Disperse a lottare contro la Legione Infuocata. Di certo ci saranno state altre Orchesse insieme a lui sul fronte di battaglia e sicuramente un Orco con le sue doti fisiche e intellettive era un bocconcino appetibile per chiunque con un briciolo di sale in zucca.  
Doveva renderlo suo definitivamente, fare di lui una sua proprietà a tempo indeterminato.  
_«Già… ma come?»_ si chiese silenziosamente.  
Nel mentre che rifletteva si ritrovò circondata dalle povere bancarelle dei mercanti che cercavano di portare a casa abbastanza soldi da potersi permettere un pasto approfittando dell’arrivo di membri di Orda e Alleanza in quel mondo devastato.  
Gathra si guardò intorno incuriosita e perplessa, cercando qualcosa che potesse dargli il giusto spunto per compiere le sue intenzioni.  
Un provvidenziale aiuto le venne dato dalla presenza, in un angolo piuttosto isolato rispetto agli altri venditori, di una bancarella che esponeva giochi di ruolo, giocattoli erotici e quant’altro. L’Orchessa venne attratta da quell’esposizione come una falena dalla luce e vi si diresse senza alcun indugio.  
C’era davvero di tutto: confezioni di lubrificanti, preservativi per ambo i sessi, giocattoli erotici di tutti i tipi, forme e dimensioni e quant’altro esisteva di inerente al sesso.  
Era la terra dei sogni di Gathra. La femmina si mise ad esaminare con gli occhi viola luccicanti di entusiasmo i vari articoli esposti, alla ricerca di uno che attirasse particolarmente la sua attenzione: se era stato il caso a farla capitare lì, il caso le avrebbe anche fatto trovare e riconoscere senza fraintendimenti ciò che cercava.  
In effetti accadde proprio così: i suoi occhi caddero quasi per caso su una scatola trasparente che conteneva degli abiti ripiegati e sulla quale si trovava un foglietto appiccicato che illustrava il contenuto. Sul foglio c’era il ritratto di una Draenei vestita in maniera decisamente erotica, con un corsetto nero che non le copriva i seni ma li sosteneva per metterli bene in mostra, mutandine dello stesso colore con un foro al centro per dare libero accesso alla vagina senza doversi spogliare, giarrettiere di pizzo. Dietro aveva applicate delle grandi ali nere membranose e in una mano reggeva un bellissimo frustino di cuoio con tre cordoncini ramificati ad una estremità.  
In un angolo della grossa etichetta c’era il disegno anche di un paio di stivaletti aderenti e provvisti di un bel tacco a spillo e di un paio di corna attaccate ad una coroncina. In testa al tutto era riportata la scritta “Supererotico costume da Succube dell’Eroe della Tempesta” - che sicuramente doveva essere il nome dell’articolo. Gathra rimase a bocca aperta e nei suoi occhi brillò una scintilla d’emozione.  
Aveva trovato quello che faceva per lei: avrebbe reso Kilgore il suo schiavo d’amore. L’avrebbe conquistato e fatto suo, posseduto e marchiato in maniera tale che a lui per primo non passasse nemmeno per l’anticamera del cervello l’idea di cercare qualcun’altra per soddisfare le sue voglie. Ne sarebbe stata capace, ne era certa. Aveva già il suo “cazzo fatuo”, nonché la sua attrezzatura da riproduzione naturale. Non le sarebbe occorso molto altro, ma voleva essere certa in maniera assoluta di essere in grado di raggiungere il suo obiettivo.  
«Tieni nu sguardo interessato».  
La voce di un Troll fece sobbalzare l’Orchessa come se avesse ricevuto una scossa elettrica. Alzò lo sguardo dal costume da Succube per incontrare quello del Troll che se ne stava in piedi oltre il “muro” di articoli. Sulla sua faccia c’era un sorrisetto astuto, ma più che altro Gathra venne colpita dalla collana di teschietti che portava al collo, a suo parere decisamente attraente.  
«Sì, proprio così. Vorrei acquistare alcune cose…» disse la femmina, sogghignando compiaciuta mentre nella sua testa creava rapidamente e compitamente una lista di ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Con le missioni aveva accumulato una discreta quantità di denaro e poteva permettersi di spenderne un po' per una cosa così importante come la conquista totale e definitiva di Kilgore.  
«Posso dare ancora un’occhiata?» chiese.  
Il Troll le fece un ampio gesto con le braccia.  
«Guarda pure tutto chello che vuoi. Se nun trovi qualcosa chiedi a me, senza nessun problema» puntualizzò il venditore.  
L’Orchessa annuì e poi cominciò a passare in rassegna con lo sguardo la bancarella. Scelse con attenzione due flaconcino di lubrificante profumato, prese delle manette, un vibratore e due dildi colorati, una benda e ovviamente la scatola con il costume.  
Dal suo sguardo traboccava un’emozione malsana mentre si accingeva a pagare il tutto. Con la busta dei suoi acquisti tra le braccia salutò il venditore e se ne andò di buon passo, ansiosa di mettersi all’opera per realizzare il suo piano.

Gathra ci mise un po' a finire le missioni alla Foresta di Terokk, ma le servirono per racimolare altri risparmi, che stavolta utilizzò ad Orgrimmar per imparare a volare nelle Terre Esterne. In tal modo poteva spostarsi molto più velocemente e soprattutto poteva cercare un’altra parte indispensabile per il suo piano: un luogo appartato dove lei e Kilgore potessero incontrarsi in privato, senza rischiare di essere visti o spiati, per poter fare le loro cose senza dover ogni volta affittare una stanza in qualche taverna.  
Entrambi erano avventurieri e non potevano permettersi di costruire una casa fissa cui tornare ogni volta. Nessun posto sarebbe stato adatto per loro, a meno di non pensare di costruirla in qualche capitale, ma i costi sarebbero stati eccessivi per tutti e due.  
Una volta ottenuta la possibilità di volare, Gathra si era diretta verso la Valle di Torvaluna per nuove missioni che le permettessero di riguadagnare ciò che aveva speso.  
In tutto quel tempo, Kilgore le aveva scritto spesso lettere per scusarsi di non poterla andare a trovare a causa dell’improvviso avanzamento rapido dell’offensiva contro la Legione Infuocata. Gathra era triste per la lontananza forzata, ma capiva che il suo Orco aveva i suoi incarichi da svolgere e quindi si applicava con ancor più solerzia per far sì che tutto fosse pronto per quando avessero avuto modo di ritrovarsi. Voleva fare una bella sorpresa a Kilgore.  
La Valle di Torvaluna era la regione delle Terre Esterne alla quale si sentiva più affine e nella quale era molto più a suo agio, molto probabilmente a causa del terreno reso morto e roccioso dalla magia Vile di Gul’dan, delle pozze e dei fiumi di liquami verdi al posto delle più salutari pozze d’acqua e dell’odore di zolfo che ammorbava l’aria nelle vicinanze dei demoni. Le continue piogge di Infernali e i Vilsegugi sparsi per tutta la zona erano un tocco di classe ulteriore che non le dispiaceva affatto. Dopotutto, c’era una ragione se era diventata una strega. A lei quel genere di atmosfera e ambiente piacevano.  
Mentre era intenta a recarsi dal Villaggio di Torvaluna presso il Santuario delle Stelle, l’Orchessa non poté non fermarsi ad ammirare il vulcano che si ergeva quasi al centro della regione, la Mano di Gul’dan.  
Energie Vili pulsavano in quella formazione rocciosa, così forti che per Gathra erano quasi un richiamo fisico a recarvisi e ad attingerci. L’Orchessa rimase sospesa a mezz’aria a guardare la montagna per un po', lottando contro l’istinto di cambiare destinazione. Nel suo esame morboso del vulcano i suoi occhi notarono un’escrescenza laterale del cono quasi perfetto che portava alla cima. Si trattava di una sporgenza abbastanza levigata e anche grande, che portava ad un piccolo spiazzo che sembrava riparato naturalmente.  
Vedendo quel piccolo rifugio un sorriso simile ad una smorfia di cattiveria le increspò le labbra. Senza più alcuna esitazione fece virare il suo Destriero di Hearthstone verso la Mano di Gul’dan, diretta alla sporgenza laterale.  
Atterrò e smontò dal cavallo, ispezionando il posto: era uno spazio abbastanza ristretto e confortevole. Quattro artigli di roccia spuntavano dal terreno, ricurvi verso il centro, offrendo uno spazio centrale limitato e accogliente.  
All’intorno di essi c’erano altri spuntoni rocciosi, dritti verso il cielo, che davano ulteriore protezione.  
Gathra camminò lungo il margine e guardò di sotto, scorgendo la sagoma della torre del Santuario delle Stelle a dritto sotto di lei; poi andò a sedersi nel centro. Si guardò intorno e si immaginò come quel posto potesse diventare un confortevole nido d’amore e perversione per lei e il suo Orco. La fantasia fu gratificante e Gathra decise che quello sarebbe stato il luogo dei loro incontri segreti, una volta che fosse riuscita a sistemarlo per bene.  
Animata dai suoi erotici sogni di conquista, riprese il volo verso il Santuario delle Stelle, ansiosa più che mai di rimpinguare le sue finanze.

Il periodo di lontananza forzata durò quasi un mese. Gathra era tesa come una corda di violino e irascibile più che mai. Per sua fortuna aveva il suo daffare nel combattere i demoni in giro per la Valle di Torvaluna e nell’allestire il suo nido d’amore, altrimenti sarebbe stato un problema resistere per tutto quel tempo.  
Quando si ritrovarono, Kilgore pareva più stanco di quanto l’avesse mai visto, ma era felice di vederla e Gathra era del suo stesso avviso.  
Ripresero a frequentarsi con una certa frequenza, facendo sesso ogni volta che si vedevano sempre alla Taverna della Fine del Mondo, tanto da diventare clienti quasi abituali. Ogni volta lo facevano sempre nel solito modo: Gathra fotteva il suo Orco con il suo “cazzo fatuo” e poi quando era soddisfatta dell’ammontare del ripieno nel suo addome gli concedeva di leccarla come premio e di scaricare - anche se non sempre.  
Kilgore dopo la prima traumatica volta aveva iniziato ad apprezzare le violazioni del suo posteriore e perfino il fatto di ritrovarsi con la pancia gonfia e appesantita dallo sperma della sua partner. Il culo non gli faceva più così male al mattino dopo come quella prima volta e anzi, addirittura arrivò al punto di aspettare ogni volta il momento in cui lei lo avrebbe penetrato con la stessa trepidazione con cui attendeva il permesso di poterle leccare la vagina fradicia.  
Era contento come mai era stato prima di allora.  
Gathra parallelamente continuava i preparativi per il grande momento alla Mano di Gul’dan. Si era procurata un letto e aveva cominciato a predisporre e fissare sul terreno varie parti di mobilio, proteggendo l’area con una bolla di energia per evitare che qualche malintenzionato arrivasse a rovinare il suo progetto prima ancora che riuscisse a portarlo a termine.  
L’idillio perfetto di Kilgore finì bruscamente come era cominciato: Gathra ad un certo punto smise di fotterlo e riprese a concedersi a lui unicamente offrendogli i suoi umori da prosciugare.  
L’Orco si chiese perché lo avesse fatto. Era palese che ogni volta si divertiva con la stessa perversa e malvagia enfasi della prima volta e non si era mai fatta un cruccio dei metodi che applicava per ottenere ciò che le dava piacere. Kilgore temeva che fosse colpa sua, per qualcosa che aveva fatto senza accorgersene e che le aveva fatto cambiare idea; tuttavia, aveva paura a chiederle spiegazioni perché non voleva che prendesse la cosa nel verso sbagliato e si allontanasse da lui.  
Interiormente ne sentiva la mancanza. Leccarla era bello e abbeverarsi del suo piacere era eccitante e lo rendeva traboccante d’orgoglio per i continui complimenti che riceveva per le sue performance, ma sentirla spingersi e dibattersi nel suo culo con quel suo “cazzo fatuo” enorme e perennemente eretto era un’unione profonda, intensa, di tutt’altro tipo. Ne sentiva terribilmente la mancanza benché non desiderasse chiederlo né imporlo per non farla arrabbiare.  
Gathra dal canto suo si chiedeva perché lui non facesse domande riguardo l’improvvisa cessazione del riempimento del suo culo. Forse aveva preso una cantonata nel convincersi che avesse cominciato ad apprezzarlo seriamente, eppure le era sembrato sempre più entusiasta nel prestare il suo posteriore alle sue violazioni.  
Il sesso non le piaceva più come prima con le sue sole leccate, benché avesse percepito in Kilgore un desiderio molto più forte di darle piacere con le sue possenti sferzate di lingua. Stava diventando veramente bravo a trovare i punti che le risultavano più sensibili, come dimostrava la sempre maggiore quantità di orgasmi che le provocava.  
Doveva sbrigarsi ad ultimare i preparativi, perché non sarebbe stata in grado di resistere ancora a lungo in quelle condizioni.

Kilgore per l’ennesima volta fece planare il suo Draco Nero verso Shattrath, in direzione del punto più vicino alla Taverna della Fine del Mondo che era anche libero a sufficienza per permettergli di atterrare. La mancanza di portali che conducessero direttamente a Shattrath rendeva il suo viaggio più lungo di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che fosse; tuttavia, ogni volta che varcava il portale per la Penisola del Fuoco Infernale si sentiva rinvigorito e pronto ad affrontare il lungo tragitto aereo fino alla parte più remota della Foresta di Terokk, come se il trovarsi nello stesso continente di Gathra gli desse nuova forza.  
La femmina l’attendeva davanti all’ingresso del locale e gli andò incontro non appena lo vide atterrare e smontare dalla sua cavalcatura volante. L’Orco non ricordava di averla mai vista così palesemente di buon umore, neanche la prima volta che si erano ritrovati. Era raggiante. Se non fosse stata una strega, probabilmente avrebbe potuto essere addirittura avvolta di un’aura luminosa per quanto appariva contenta.  
L’Orchessa aprì le braccia e l’Orco la avvolse con le sue e la strinse a sé. Gathra affondò piacevolmente la faccia contro i suoi pettorali, nudi ad eccezione delle catene intrecciate ad “X” che gli attraversavano l’intero torace. Erano freschi al contatto con il suo viso.  
Kilgore le accarezzò la cresta di capelli rossi con il mento glabro, affettuosamente. Spostò strategicamente le gambe per evitare che gli spuntoni d’ossa sugli stivali e le ginocchia andassero a premere contro le sue gambe.  
«Perché sei tanto contenta?» le chiese in un sussurro vicino all’orecchio.  
La strega si sciolse dall’abbraccio e alzò i suoi luminosi occhi viola ad incrociare quelli azzurri di lui. Sulla sua faccia si dipinse un sorriso molto simile ad un ghigno, ma forse era solamente un’impressione di Kilgore. Abituato com’era a vederla sogghignare in continuazione, per lui qualsiasi suo sorriso poteva automaticamente trasformarsi in un ghigno perverso come se niente fosse.  
«Ho preparato una sorpresa per te» disse in tono vago, la voce leggermente più acuta del solito per la forte emozione.  
L’Orco si guardò istintivamente attorno, senza capire: «Oh, davvero? Ma… non vedo niente qui. L’hai lasciata dentro?».  
Fece un cenno con la grossa mano verso la taverna alle spalle della sua compagna, la quale scosse ridacchiando la testa.  
«Non è qui. L’ho nascosta in un posto segreto» gli rivelò, poi estrasse dal suo zaino una benda nera e gliela porse.  
Kilgore la prese e la guardò, confuso: «È questa… la sorpresa?». Benché si ritrovasse spesso e volentieri in una posizione per la quale non aveva modo di guardare direttamente in viso Gathra mentre godeva delle sue leccate, la benda gli sembrava un tantino eccessiva. Almeno la visuale sulle sue meravigliose chiappe rotonde e toniche la voleva avere.  
_«A meno che…!»_ esordì tra sé, assumendo senza accorgersene un cipiglio incredulo. L’Orchessa non sembrava il tipo da porsi alcun freno in materia di sesso e magari aveva trovato qualche nuova cosa che voleva sperimentare insieme a lui, come aveva fatto con il sesso anale.  
_«Spero solo che sia meno doloroso di quella prima volta…!»_ gemette tra sé e sé l’Orco.  
Quest’ultimo ritornò alla realtà solo udendo la risata della sua compagna. Scosse leggermente il capo e la guardò con sguardo inebetito, espressione eloquente abbastanza da spingerla a spiegare il motivo della sua ilarità senza ulteriori richieste: «Non essere stupido, quella non è la tua sorpresa!».  
Kilgore fu travolto da una spontanea sensazione di vuoto e delusione che colse alla sprovvista persino lui. Era davvero così desideroso di essere nuovamente abusato da Gathra?  
Da qualche parte nel suo inconscio sbocciò la più sincera delle risposte: sì. Voleva che si divertisse col suo corpo come più le aggradava, senza porre - incredibile ma vero - alcuna restrizione di preferenza, di dolore o di piacere suo personale. Gli bastava solo che facesse qualcosa di più complesso del semplice sedersi sulla sua faccia per dargli da bere i suoi umori. Voleva sentirsi imprigionato, _soffocato_ dalle sue voglie perverse.  
«A-ah…» si limitò a replicare, senza accennare niente riguardo i suoi dilemmi interiori.  
«Però questa devi metterla mentre ti porto a vedere la sorpresa» puntualizzò l’Orchessa, prendendola con ambo le mani e dispiegandola mentre si allungava a metterla sopra gli occhi di Kilgore.  
Quest’ultimo non si oppose minimamente; anzi, si piegò verso di lei per agevolarle il compito. Ciononostante, Gathra dovette mettersi in punta di piedi per riuscire a superare l’ostacolo dovuto alla naturale postura leggermente ingobbita del suo compagno e appoggiarsi contro la sua schiena per non perdere l’equilibrio.  
Kilgore sobbalzò leggermente sentendo i suoi bei seni rotondi schiacciarsi contro la sua schiena. Percepiva i suoi capezzoli rigidi premere con un poco più di forza e dovette fare uno sforzo notevole d’autocontrollo per non voltarsi e mettersi a coccolarle e scaldarle le tette lì in pubblico. Si immaginò Gathra mentre lo prendeva a schiaffi nel caso in cui avesse ceduto alla tentazione e di colpo non fu più così certo di voler evitare di provocare la sua rabbia. Forse poteva essere la strada giusta per ottenere un po’ di attenzioni al posteriore.  
L’Orchessa si separò da lui prima che si decidesse ad agire, perdendo di fatto la sua occasione.  
«Adesso andiamo. Forza, risali in sella, useremo il tuo Draco Nero!» esclamò Gathra. Kilgore la sentì muoversi intorno a lui, ma la benda pur essendo tesa era talmente spessa da non lasciargli neppure un minimo buco per sbirciare. Per sua fortuna non si era allontanato troppo dalla sua cavalcatura, perché in tal caso gli sarebbe stato estremamente difficile tornare indietro senza potersi avvalere della vista.  
Utilizzando le mani sondò il fianco del Draco Nero in cerca di un appiglio utile per potersi arrampicare di nuovo sopra. Era abbastanza avvezzo ad utilizzarlo, per cui non gli riuscì particolarmente difficile. Fu più complicato riuscire a salire a cavalcioni sulla sella, non potendo calibrare ad occhio di quanto aprire le gambe per riuscire ad arrivare oltre di essa senza sbilanciarsi.  
Si accomodò seduto e protese le mani a prendere le briglie quando sentì un peso aggrapparsi agli spuntoni di un suo stivale.  
«Kilgore, dammi una mano a salire!» esclamò Gathra. Doveva essere lei ad essersi appesa al suo stivale, perché mentre parlava l’Orco sentì dare uno strattone.  
Si piegò a cercare il braccio dell’Orchessa e quando lei si aggrappò al suo avambraccio la issò sul Draco Nero, posizionandola dinanzi a sé. La avvolse mollemente con le sue robuste braccia, appoggiando le mani sulle sue cosce mentre stringeva le briglie.  
Gathra si sistemò piacevolmente contro la curva del suo corpo e poggiò le proprie mani sopra quelle di lui. Intuendo il significato del gesto, Kilgore esclamò: «Guidami te».  
La femmina mosse le sue mani per tirare le briglie e far impennare il Draco Nero verso l’alto. Ci riuscì, anche se la cavalcatura non sembrava entusiasta di doversi sobbarcare il peso non di un Orco ma di due.  
La mancanza della vista aveva inizialmente innervosito Kilgore: cavalcare a mezz’aria, a chissà quanti metri dal suolo, non era esattamente una cosa che metteva a proprio agio qualcuno che si ritrovava improvvisamente accecato, specialmente se a guidare era un’altra persona - seppur lo stesse facendo attraverso di lui. Ciononostante, man mano che sentiva il Draco Nero stabilizzarsi sotto di sé, l’Orco iniziò a rasserenarsi e la sua postura si fece meno rigida.  
Sentiva l’aria fresca accarezzargli il viso e sibilare vicino alle sue orecchie, sollevandogli i capelli. Gathra stava leggermente appoggiata a lui, adattando la sua naturale postura dritta alla sua per quello che poteva senza farsi venire male al collo.  
Kilgore strofinò il naso contro la sua nuca, poi fu il turno delle zanne. Le accarezzò delicatamente la pelle, come se la stesse accarezzando. Gathra rise sommessamente.  
«Quanto manca ancora?» domandò l’Orco con un sussurro, iniziando a leccarle piano la base del collo.  
Gathra emise un lieve mugolio di piacere per il trattamento che stava ricevendo, quindi rispose: «Non molto… ma tu non azzardarti a sbirciare!».  
Ovviamente l’ultima parte di frase era stata detta in tono del tutto ironico.  
«Va bene, però posso continuare ad… _intrattenermi_?» domandò il maschio con tono quasi timido, strofinando uno zigomo contro la nuca della sua interlocutrice in una strana moina di convincimento «Il viaggio al buio è un po' noioso…» confessò a mo’ di spiegazione.  
L’Orchessa reclinò di lato la testa, esponendo pienamente un lato del collo, come per invitare l’Orco a farsi avanti. Quest’ultimo non si fece di certo implorare.  
«Sì, te lo posso concedere… oh, Kilgore! Mi stai addirittura mordendo?!» esclamò lei di rimando.  
«Ho… fame di te» replicò lui come se si stesse scusando di una grave colpa «Ti faccio male?» chiese subito dopo.  
Gathra si addossò a lui per tutta risposta, premendo il suo collo contro la sua bocca.  
«Goditi l’antipasto, perché a fine serata sarai così pieno da avere la nausea» disse la strega con malizia.  
Un barlume di fioca speranza si accese nell’animo di Kilgore all’udire la parola “pieno” uscire dalla sua bocca. Che finalmente avesse deciso di tornare a fotterlo?  
Desiderava essere di nuovo pieno dei suoi umori convertiti in sperma per magia.  
L’impeto dei suoi desideri gli fece lasciare le briglie del Draco Nero senza pensarci troppo su per andare ad impegnare le sue mani con ingombri ben più tondi, sodi e piacevoli. Le ghermì le tette, racchiudendole nei palmi senza alcuna fatica, palpandole con un mugolio di apprezzamento.  
Il Draco Nero sbandò e Gathra lanciò un grido di sorpresa e spavento, stringendosi più forte con le gambe alla sella mentre riafferrava le briglie al volo prima che cadessero fuori portata.  
Kilgore sentì solo l’assetto della cavalcatura pendere da un lato e l’Orchessa gridare. Si aggrappò con forza alle sue tette come se fossero una specie di ancora di salvezza, attirando al tempo stesso la sua compagna a sé.  
Quest’ultima riuscì ad evitare che il Draco Nero andasse a sbattere contro una delle montagne che segnavano il confine tra la Foresta di Terokk e la Valle di Torvaluna.  
«Kilgore!» ringhiò, tirando un calcio contro il suo polpaccio «Non ti azzardare a rifarlo, chiaro?! E lasciami andare le tette!» brontolò stizzita l’Orchessa, dandogli una gomitata al braccio.  
L’Orco ritrasse le mani dai suoi seni di scatto, dolorante per le gomitate, spostandole adagiate morbidamente sui suoi fianchi.  
«Qui… va bene?» chiese esitante, sperando di non ricevere altri colpi senza poterli veder arrivare.  
«Sì» sbuffò la strega «E adesso non combinare altri guai! Siamo quasi arrivati!».  
Kilgore tenne a freno le sue voglie, da bravo cagnolino obbediente. L’aria intorno a lui si fece progressivamente più calda e l’odore di zolfo aggredì le sue narici con la forza di un pugno.  
«Dove siamo?» domandò mentre il suo Draco Nero scendeva dolcemente sotto la guida di Gathra.  
«Tra poco lo vedrai» rispose lei laconicamente, mentre si accingeva ad abbassare la barriera magica che aveva eretto per proteggere il loro nido d’amore. Una volta che l’ebbero attraversata la richiuse dietro di loro, in maniera che non potessero essere disturbati. Di tutto ciò ovviamente l’Orco non si accorse minimamente.  
Una volta che il Draco Nero di Kilgore fu atterrato, l’Orchessa smontò e aiutò il suo compagno a fare altrettanto senza rovinare come un sacco di patate a terra - magari facendosi pure del male - poi lo accompagnò fino ad uno degli spuntoni di roccia verticali che delimitavano il margine dell’area e qui lo lasciò in attesa.  
Kilgore udiva il rumore di qualcosa di liquido che ribolliva e un forte calore misto al tanfo di zolfo, che si era fatto quasi insopportabile per il suo olfatto sensibile e avvezzo agli aromi generalmente più gradevoli delle piante che raccoglieva per creare i pigmenti colorati che usava per creare glifi e pergamene. L’aria era quasi soffocante e per un attimo fu tentato di fare qualche passo alla cieca per staccarsi dal suo sostegno sicuro quel tanto necessario da potersi spogliare della sua armatura di maglia.  
Gathra parve leggergli nel pensiero, perché nell’attimo stesso in cui stava per muoversi esclamò: «Non ti azzardare a fare un passo! Aspetta ancora un momento!».  
Kilgore stava iniziando a spazientirsi e la cecità obbligata lo rendeva curioso. Si appellò ai suoi sensi accessori, il suo legame speciale con gli elementi in quanto sciamano, per sondare i dintorni. Era un trucco che in aria non riusciva ad usare - l’Aria era capricciosa e difficile da interpretare quando si trattava di avere informazioni utili alla localizzazione di una qualsivoglia posizione - ma lì era a contatto diretto con la Terra, salda e ben più presente a se stessa di tutti gli altri elementi.  
In tal senso la mancanza della vista gli era particolarmente d’aiuto per concentrarsi. Si separò dalla realtà materiale che lo circondava e spinse lo spirito oltre i limiti fisici del suo essere, aprendosi alla comunione con gli elementi e con la Terra nello specifico.  
Non l’avesse mai fatto: una cacofonia assordante è colma di dolore e strazio gli riempì la testa, martellandogli contro le tempie come un trapano pronto a bucargli il cranio.  
Kilgore si afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani e si gettò a terra in ginocchio, ansimante, cercando disperatamente di ritrarsi e chiudere il canale di comunicazione con gli elementi. Le ginocchia vibrarono nell’impatto con la dura roccia morta sotto di lui in virtù delle resistenti placche ossee dotate di punte che cozzarono violentemente con il terreno.  
Il bombardamento sonoro di proteste, lamenti e strida incoerenti non era stato fisico; ciononostante, Kilgore si ritrovò con le orecchie che fischiavano e fitte martellanti alla testa che non accennavano a diminuire d’intensità.  
«Gathra...» esalò boccheggiando quando fu di nuovo in grado di inalare aria ad un ritmo normale «Dove mi hai… portato?».  
L’Orchessa era in piedi a poca distanza da lui e gli dava le spalle mentre terminava di prepararsi.  
Udendolo porle quella strana domanda si volse a guardarlo e impallidì vedendolo rannicchiato a terra con le mani che premevano forte contro le sue orecchie.  
«Kilgore!» esclamò allarmata, correndo da lui. Per fortuna aveva finito di cambiarsi, altrimenti sarebbe stato un problema anche il semplice raggiungerlo.  
Si inginocchiò vicino a lui e gli pose le mani sulle sue, attirandolo gentilmente ma con urgenza a sé.  
«Kilgore che c’è?» chiese.  
«La Terra… urla» ansimò piano, la sua stessa voce che risuonava distante alle sue orecchie «Perché mi hai portato qui?!».  
Gathra lo guardò confusa, poi capì quello che doveva aver fatto. Uno sciamano era pur sempre uno sciamano e la sua comunione con gli elementi era un sesto senso che poteva dare loro la possibilità di “vedere” cosa c’era attorno a loro e che lei non poteva bloccare se non stordendolo.  
Gli sfilò la benda e gli prese la testa tra le mani, alzandola perché la guardasse in faccia.  
«Siamo alla Mano di Gul’dan. Non osare più cercare di contattare gli elementi da qui, chiaro?» disse l’Orchessa.  
Kilgore la guardò e i suoi occhi si allargarono vedendo che si era cambiata i vestiti. L’Orco annuì piano alle sue parole, ancora leggermente scosso: e così si trovavano nella Valle di Torvaluna. Ovviamente aveva sentito le urla di dolore degli elementi: di tutte le Terre Esterne quella era la regione che era stata più corrotta dalla Vilmagia di Gul’dan. Al contrario di lui, Gathra doveva sentirsi perfettamente a suo agio lì.  
Lo sciamano, finalmente di nuovo dotato di vista, si rimise in piedi per poter squadrare meglio la sua compagna: quest’ultima aveva abbandonato il suo equipaggiamento per indossare un meraviglioso e sexy costume che la faceva somigliare più che mai a un demonio, una Succube per la precisione. Aveva anche le ali, che le apparivano e scomparivano lentamente e con ritmo costante, e un paio di piccole corna nere posizionate sopra la testa.  
Il corsetto era dotato di due mezze coppe che le sostenevano i seni senza coprirli, mettendoli piuttosto in mostra. Le mutandine erano forate al centro, per permettere un facile accesso alla sua vagina pur senza spogliarsi. Due spesse strisce di pizzo fermate con elastici alle mutandine erano l’unico indumento che le copriva le gambe, più precisamente la metà superiore delle cosce.  
Ai piedi calzava un paio di stivaletti di cuoio con un bel tacco a spillo aguzzo a regalarle qualche centimetro extra di altezza e in una mano reggeva una frusta nera con tre corde non troppo lunghe che ciondolavano sul terreno.  
A coronare quell’impressionante spettacolo che prometteva ore e ore di letale divertimento, Gathra evocò il suo “cazzo fatuo”. Era diventata molto più rapida nel formularlo e lanciarlo, una vera esperta.  
L’appendice extra si erse sopra le sue mutandine, dritta come una lancia e turgida proprio come Kilgore la ricordava, pronta a soddisfare i perversi desideri della proprietaria.  
L’Orco avvertì l’eccitazione pervaderlo da capo a piedi. Il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene e per fortuna trovò rapidamente la via per scendere e confluire nel punto giusto, altrimenti gli sarebbe esploso dal naso in un’epistassi che sarebbe potuta tranquillamente passare per un’emorragia grave.  
L'Orchessa si sedette sul bordo di un letto dall’intelaiatura piuttosto alta che doveva essere stata lei a portare lì, al centro di quel piccolo spiazzo adiacente al picco principale della Mano di Gul’dan, protetto da artigli di roccia naturali - per quanto l’intero vulcano potesse essere definito “naturale”. Si accarezzò un seno con fare provocante, un sorriso malizioso ad incresparle le labbra.  
«Vuoi… fottermi di nuovo?» chiese Kilgore quasi incredulo.  
Gathra si alzò e passeggiò ancheggiando decisa verso di lui, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dal suo corpo e portando la mano libera dalla frusta oltre il suo fianco per ghermirgli una chiappa attraverso i gambali. La palpò con veemenza, approfittando del fatto che sul lato posteriore fossero sprovvisti di ossa di protezione.  
L’Orco sobbalzò piano, emettendo un grugnito leggero di sorpresa e piacere.  
«Voglio farti mio per sempre, Kilgore. Voglio lasciare il mio marchio su di te, cosicché nessun’altra possa pensare di poterti avere» Gathra socchiuse le palpebre in un’espressione più dolce e sensuale «Io… voglio essere la tua compagna di vita, Kilgore. _Per sempre_ ».  
Di tutte le cose che poteva aspettarsi da quel momento, una dichiarazione d’amore così appassionata ed esplicita era sicuramente l’ultima della lista. Entrambi sapevano di essersi amati sin dal primo momento in cui si erano ritrovati e in qualche occasione l’avevano anche confessato apertamente, ma nessuno aveva mai accennato fino ad allora ad una relazione duratura come il matrimonio.  
Kilgore era onorato dal fatto che Gathra lo reputasse all’altezza di diventare il suo compagno di vita, suo marito, e desiderava con tutto se stesso dimostrarle ancora una volta quanto lui l'amasse e volesse fare del suo piacere l’obiettivo ultimo della sua esistenza.  
«Anch’io ti amo, Gathra… e non voglio avere altre Orchesse al di fuori di te. Nessuna potrebbe mai essere in grado di rimpiazzarti, sei unica nel tuo genere» disse a mezza voce lui «E sarei onorato di diventare il tuo compagno di vita… _per sempre_ ».  
Si baciarono con fervore, stringendosi l’uno all’altra come se cercassero di fondersi assieme e divenire un unico essere. Le lingue di entrambi ebbero modo e maniera di ispezionare e di giocare in ambedue le bocche. Gemiti spezzati e mugolii accompagnarono quell’intenso scambio di effusioni.  
La tensione sessuale tra loro era quasi palpabile tanto era forte e non impiegò molto a raggiungere il punto critico. Stranamente, fu Kilgore il primo a cedere, staccandosi con un gesto secco dalla bocca famelica di Gathra.  
«Asserviscimi al tuo volere, come la Succube che sei stanotte, ti prego» esclamò lo sciamano, gli occhi azzurri che guizzavano di un’inestinguibile fiamma di lussuria «Non voglio essere solamente il tuo compagno di vita. Voglio anche diventare il tuo giocattolo… il tuo _schiavo_ … per sempre».  
Le sue mani le ghermirono i seni, palpandoli con espressione carica di passione e di supplica, poi indice e medio di ciascuna mano andarono a titillare i capezzoli inturgiditi e Gathra capitolò a sua volta. Esalò un mugolio d’estasi e balzò sull’Orco, il quale dovette prontamente spostare le sue braccia e allungare le mani per afferrarla da sotto le cosce, per trattenerla a sé e non farla cadere.  
L’Orchessa gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi.  
«Portami a letto» ordinò, abbozzando un ghigno. Il suo lato dominatore era in sollucchero. Non avrebbe temporeggiato oltre: a giudicare da quello che poteva sentire attraverso lo spesso strato di maglia dei gambali, anche Kilgore era impaziente di proseguire con la serata.  
Quest’ultimo non esitò minimamente ad obbedire, andandola a deporre sul materasso sopraelevato. Gathra si portò verso il centro del letto, mettendosi in ginocchio in una posizione tale per cui i suoi attributi attuali - il fallo e le tette - fossero ben visibili. Tese tra le mani le cordicelle della frusta, come se stesse verificando quanta tensione fossero in grado di reggere senza spezzarsi.  
Kilgore si stava frenando a stento dal balzare sul letto insieme a lei per andare a mordicchiare e succhiare i suoi invitanti seni.  
«Spogliati e raggiungimi» gli ordinò Gathra «Devo recuperare il lungo periodo di astinenza» aggiunse, accarezzando il suo enorme fallo eretto con deliberata lentezza.  
L’Orco eseguì senza farselo ripetere due volte: calciò via gli stivali e slacciò la pesante cintura in metallo - lasciandola cadere con un tonfo sordo sul terreno - poi tolse gli enormi spallacci asimmetrici e li appoggiò vicino alla cintura. Tolse i gambali e la metà superiore, ammonticchiando tutto in un angolino prima di arrampicarsi con incredibile agilità sul materasso.  
Solitamente non portava le mutande e infatti non le aveva nemmeno quella volta. La sua mezza erezione svettava chiaramente visibile tra le sue cosce, muscolose come il resto del suo corpo.  
Una volta che fu di fronte a Gathra, l’Orchessa sogghignò mentre gli accarezzava le ampie spalle nude, poi disse: «Mani sulla testata del letto».  
Di nuovo il suo compagno obbedì immediatamente, ritrovandosi con le mani imprigionate in un paio di morbide manette circondate di pelo di un intenso rosso fluorescente e fermate attorno ad un paio di sbarre dell’impalcatura della testata. I suoi polsi massicci stavano un po’ stretti racchiusi in quei bracciali rigidi, ma il pelo attutiva un po’ il dolore. Soprattutto, evitava che i bordi di metallo gli lasciassero segni sulla pelle.  
Gathra gli spostò le gambe in maniera tale che fosse posizionato carponi col fondoschiena rivolto verso di lei e che fosse anche ben stabile. Kilgore si appoggiò con entrambi i gomiti sulla montagna di cuscini che erano stati accumulati in cima al materasso, per avere un migliore appoggio della metà superiore del suo torso. Dover rimanere tutto il tempo con le braccia sospese e trattenute alla testata l’avrebbe stancato molto prima che loro avessero terminato le loro cose.  
La strega accarezzò le larghe natiche dello sciamano, pizzicandole con vigore per poi spostare i suoi polpastrelli a solleticargli l’ingresso dell’orifizio senza però violarlo.  
Kilgore fremette impercettibilmente a quella palese provocazione, chiudendo gli occhi e spingendo lievemente contro le sue dita perché entrassero dentro di lui. Di fatto, non gli importava niente del fatto che fossero lubrificate o meno, purché lo violassero.  
Gathra ovviamente non ci mise niente a recepire la sua impazienza.  
«Non ricordavo che fossi così ansioso di essere penetrato…» disse con una punta di malizioso divertimento nella voce, allontanando dal suo posteriore le falangi.  
Kilgore emise un grugnito di stizza e delusione che fece ridere la femmina.  
«Mi manca… essere riempito» mugolò in tono sofferente «… torna a riempirmi, ti prego» aggiunse a mo’ di supplica, agitandole dinanzi il fondoschiena.  
L’Orchessa si portò un dito al mento con fare pensieroso, levando lo sguardo in atto riflessivo.  
«E io che prima volevo un po’ di lubrificante… per assicurarmi che tu non abbia perso la tua abilità con la lingua nel lungo periodo passato senza leccarlo» ponderò a voce alta, un ghigno malvagio ad incurvarle le labbra attorno alle zanne minute.  
«Sono ancora capace» Kilgore rispose frettolosamente e senza pensarci. Era così vicino ad entrare nuovamente in comunione con la sua metà che non voleva perdere altro tempo in frivolezze come la lubrificazione. Reputava il suo culo abbastanza pronto da potercela fare anche in assenza di esso.  
«Non c’è bisogno di perdere altro tempo!» esclamò l’Orco quasi con rabbia, esasperato per l’attesa forzata cui era sottoposto.  
Uno schiocco secco riecheggiò nel silenzio che seguì la sua affermazione mentre Gathra levava la frusta e vibrava un colpo sulla schiena del suo compagno, il quale venne colto di sorpresa dal gesto. Strinse i denti, digrignandoli in un’espressione di dolore trattenuto a stento. L’intera schiena gli doleva, anche se a bruciargli era una zona più circoscritta, vicino al centro della spina dorsale. Il fattore sorpresa aveva contribuito a peggiorare il dolore, ma lui riuscì a sopportare abbastanza bene.  
«Sono io che do gli ordini qui!» lo riprese Gathra stizzita «Chiaro?!».  
«S-sì» ansimò l’Orco, riuscendo a parlare con voce molto più controllata di quanto aveva immaginato. La schiena continuava a dolere per la frustata, ma cercò di ignorare la sensazione: era stata la sua giusta punizione per aver cercato di imporsi.  
L’Orchessa si piegò sopra di lui e gli leccò la striscia di pelle sanguinante che gli aveva appena lasciato, strappandogli un gemito strozzato.  
«Vuoi essere violato?» gli chiese lei in un sussurro.  
«… sì» sospirò con voce leggermente strascicata il suo partner, lasciando cadere il viso contro il petto. La tensione sessuale lo stava stancando.  
«Allora… _supplicami_. Fammi sentire quanto lo desideri» lo spronò Gathra.  
Kilgore raddrizzò il collo, sollevando la testa mentre esclamava: «Ti prego… riempimi il culo con il tuo… grosso “cazzo fatuo”. Mi manca essere gonfio del tuo seme… mi manca sentirti affondare dentro di me. Ti supplico… voglio sentire ancora una volta il mal di pancia per i tuoi orgasmi multipli nel mio posteriore… oh…».  
La strega non rispose alla sua richiesta accorata, almeno non a parole: dopo pochi secondi dall’esposizione delle sue necessità, Kilgore sentì la cima dell’erezione della sua compagna premere con forza contro il suo orifizio e poi, finalmente, violarlo. La spinse dentro con veemenza e l’Orco si morse il labbro inferiore per non lamentarsi del bruciore che gli aveva scatenato in profondità. La mancanza di allenamento si stava facendo sentire.  
Gathra percepì i suoi muscoli contrarsi intorno alla sua erezione, stringendo come per espellere il corpo estraneo. Le era mancata quella sensazione di costrizione intensa e adesso che finalmente poteva sentirla di nuovo la trovava ancor più bella.  
Senza ulteriore indugio iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, fuori e dentro, rapidamente e con fervore, percependo l’attrito farsi via via meno intenso. Il suo culo si stava autolubrificando in assenza di un lubrificante esterno.  
Kilgore strinse i pugni e chiuse gli occhi, impegnandosi a fondo per non dare alcun segno manifesto di cedimento o sofferenza, nonostante il suo culo stesse bruciando all’interno sempre di più ad ogni spinta. Non riuscì a reprimere i rantolii dovuti all’aria che spingeva fuori dalla bocca, ma per il resto non emise un fiato o altro. Non gli importava quanto avrebbe sofferto. Ciò che era davvero importante era che a Gathra piacesse, che si divertisse e che a furia di spingere riuscisse ad arrivare a quel punto bello che aveva scoperto di avere alla prima volta che lei lo aveva penetrato, ormai tanto tempo prima.  
L’Orchessa riuscì ad arrivare in fretta a stimolarlo nel punto giusto, anche se lui non aveva la possibilità di masturbarsi dato che aveva le mani legate. Gemette e si inarcò momentaneamente quando lei arrivò a dargli piacere, ma si limitò a quello.  
Ovviamente la cosa non passò inosservata alle attenzioni della strega. Quest’ultima senza smettere di muoversi dentro di lui esclamò: «Gemi, Kilgore! Voglio sentire quanto ti piace!».  
L’Orco sollevò la testa e gemette, obbediente, la voce che gli usciva roca dalla gola per il piacere. Non riusciva ad alzare ulteriormente la voce in quelle condizioni.  
Gathra sollevò la frusta e abbatté un altro colpo impietoso sulla schiena del suo schiavo, e poi un altro e un altro ancora, gridando ad ognuno: «Più forte! Più forte!».  
Kilgore si rannicchiò istintivamente, come se appallottolarsi potesse riuscire a salvarlo dalle fiammate di lancinante dolore che gli pervasero la schiena ad ogni assalto della frusta. Il fatto che fosse dotata di tre corde anziché una sola non faceva che ampliare l’area interessata dai colpi e dalle fitte.  
Gathra si era calata davvero bene nei panni della Succube: quei demoni schioccavano la frusta a destra e a manca per qualsiasi cosa e persino quando non ce n’era un apparente bisogno.  
Kilgore fece appello alle sue corde vocali per urlare più forte che poté, imprimendo alle grida una intonazione più simile possibile ai versi che emetteva quando godeva.  
Sentendolo urlare a quel modo Gathra venne, riversandosi a spruzzo dentro di lui con un gridolino.  
Continuò a spingere ancora, senza smettere, finendo di venire e poi ritornando a pompare in vista del nuovo orgasmo.  
Kilgore era talmente teso da avere male pure alle gambe: senza un aiuto non sarebbe riuscito a venire a sua volta e ne sentiva un estremo bisogno.  
«G-Gathra...» ansimò con voce un poco tremante «Aiutami… a venire… ti prego».  
Un’altra gragnola di frustate gli piovve sulla schiena già tormentata, strappandogli grugniti di atroce sofferenza.  
«Ti prego!» la implorò con enfasi, riuscendo infine a convincerla: l’Orchessa si allungò oltre di lui, dimostrando un’incredibile flessibilità, fino ad afferrare uno dei giocattoli che aveva comperato in vista di quel momento. Si trattava di un oggetto costituito da due cristalli levigati di colore rosa intenso uniti tra di loro da un sottile filo semitrasparente. Uno dei due cristalli era anche corredato di un elastico, che Gathra fece scivolare intorno all’erezione del suo partner. L’altro cristallo invece lo forzò a scivolare dentro il sedere di Kilgore, a far compagnia al suo fallo.  
L’Orco grugnì per l’ulteriore spinta, poi emise un forte sospiro quando i cristalli magici cominciarono a vibrare intensamente. Il vibratore era piacevole a contatto col suo pene eretto e abbandonato a se stesso e forse poteva essere quell’aiuto che da Gathra non aveva ricevuto manualmente. Anche il cristallo che vibrava nel suo fondoschiena non era male, anche se per la strega la stimolazione aggiuntiva fu sufficiente a farle raggiungere un altro orgasmo.  
Venne di nuovo abbondantemente e il fluido all’interno di lui riuscì a lubrificare abbastanza il condotto da far sì che Gathra scivolasse ancora un po’ più in profondità, andando a spingere meglio in quella zona che a lui piaceva da impazzire.  
I rantolii di sofferenza e desiderio dello sciamano si tramutarono in osceni mugolii di piacere che crebbero d’intensità fino a che finalmente non raggiunse l’agognato orgasmo. Non fu soddisfacente nella misura che avrebbe voluto, non potendo masturbarsi fino ad eiaculazione completa, però servì a eliminare una grossa parte della tensione che aveva accumulato.  
Quand’ebbe finito si accasciò in parte sui cuscini, decisamente sollevato.  
«Non abbiamo ancora finito, lo sai?» gli ricordò la sua metà, menando un’ulteriore frustata «Voglio riempirti per bene… come anche tu vuoi, non è così?».  
Kilgore annuì col capo, poi temendo che la risposta non le bastasse e che arrivasse un’altra frustata a fargli tornare il dono della parola, rimarcò con uno stridulo: «Sì».  
Per tutta risposta l’Orchessa venne di nuovo in abbondanza, muovendosi contro di lui con rinnovato vigore.  
«Vedrai come ti riempirà per bene la tua _padrona_ » una risatina sadica da parte di lei interruppe la frase mentre si piegava ad accarezzargli il ventre nudo con amore. Nel farlo i suoi capezzoli duri strusciarono sulla schiena martoriata di lui.  
«Sei contento?».  
L’Orco emise un verso roco e incoerente con la gola: sentirla utilizzare quella parola, “padrona”, lo eccitava e lo rendeva felice allo stesso tempo. Le sue guance si infiammarono del suo piacere nel prendere consapevolezza del fatto che finalmente era riuscito a diventare suo.  
«Sì… il _tuo schiavo_ è contento» replicò, annuendo con un vigoroso cenno del capo. Gli dava soddisfazione dirlo.  
Numerosi orgasmi di Gathra più tardi, l’Orco si sentiva gonfio e pesante come non gli capitava da moltissimo tempo ormai. Il suo addome si era arrotondato ed era morbido al tatto - almeno a giudicare da come le mani dell’Orchessa vi affondavano senza incontrare resistenza.  
Kilgore poteva fare ben poco per opporsi ai suoi micidiali abbracci, che minacciavano ogni volta di farlo eruttare sperma dal culo insieme con il vibratore. Gli piaceva sentirsi pieno, ma era sul punto di esplodere.  
Quando stava ormai per cedere e implorare la sua padrona di smettere di strizzarlo e di venirgli dentro indipendentemente dal numero di frustate che tale supplica gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare - a quel punto il suo corpo era un dolore unico, altri colpi non avrebbero potuto peggiorare più di tanto la sua situazione - quest’ultima si decise ad uscire dal suo fondoschiena, tirando contemporaneamente fuori il vibratore.  
L’Orco sobbalzò palesemente ed inarcò la schiena mentre stringeva di riflesso le chiappe.  
«Padrona… non riesco a trattenere tutto senza… un aiuto» ansimò, dolorante per lo sforzo. Non voleva annaffiarla di sperma e men che mai voleva imbrattare il letto, rendendolo inservibile nell’immediato futuro; inoltre, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter avere ancora per un po’ quell’ingombro nell’addome.  
«Non ti preoccupare, ci pensa la tua padrona a farti tenere tutto dentro» esclamò Gathra in tono carezzevole, fatto che inquietò profondamente il suo partner. Visto il suo atteggiamento in quel frangente specifico, era decisamente fuori luogo quella sua improvvisa apprensione nei suoi riguardi.  
Kilgore percepì una mano di lei accarezzargli la natica sinistra e poi la sentì spostarsi lungo la linea di separazione delle sue chiappe. Con le dita cercò di costringerlo a rilassarsi.  
«Apri il culo» ringhiò Gathra in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
La sua metà per contro aveva da replicare eccome: «M-ma se apro uscirà… tutto».  
«Fallo! Adesso!».  
L’ordine era imperioso e la rabbia nella voce dell’Orchessa spinse Kilgore ad assecondarla, e rilassò i muscoli dell’orifizio anale. Sentì distintamente il liquido cercare di fuoriuscire ma poi qualcosa di grosso gli venne spinto dentro, facendolo raddrizzare di scatto per l’impeto dell’ingresso.  
La strega sorrise soddisfatta nel vedere come il grosso dildo verde acido che reggeva in mano scivolasse senza intoppi dentro l’apertura del suo schiavo. Lo fece entrare solo fino a metà, in maniera da poter aggiungere ad esso un secondo dildo di un bel giallo ambra delle stesse dimensioni. Il secondo oggetto fece un po’ più fatica ad entrare, complice la distensione massima degli anelli di muscolatura anale di Kilgore che con esso era stata raggiunta e superata. Se non altro, era sicuramente riuscita a tapparlo per bene.  
L’Orco gemette a bassa voce e poi più forte quando nonostante la resistenza opposta dal suo fondoschiena, l’Orchessa premette con forza per spingere entrambi i dildi dentro di lui fino quasi alla base appiattita e slargata. Lacrime di dolore punsero i lati degli occhi della povera vittima, che si sforzò di ricacciarle indietro.  
«Ecco fatto! Ora il mio schiavo non dovrà più preoccuparsi di perdere liquidi!» commentò compiaciuta «Quindi, adesso potrà ricevere il suo premio per essere stato così bravo a soddisfarmi» aggiunse.  
Kilgore ruotò la testa per quanto gli era consentito dalle braccia immobilizzate alla testata del letto, le sopracciglia glabre inarcate in un’espressione sorpresa: «Un premio? Che premio posso aver mai guadagnato… a parte il piacere della mia padrona?».  
«Dovresti saperlo» rise l’Orchessa. Senza aggiungere altro si spostò di fianco al suo schiavo e gli liberò una mano, facendolo ruotare supino. Sistemò i cuscini e lo fece stendere tra di essi, poi gli bloccò la mano nella nuova posizione.  
Kilgore adesso era sdraiato a pancia in su, la schiena leggermente curva a causa del cumulo di cuscini che aveva sotto la testa e le spalle e le braccia tese verso la parte anteriore del letto.  
La schiena gli doleva e gli dispiaceva di stare imbrattando tutto di sangue, ma a quanto pareva a Gathra non importava.  
L’Orchessa gli si parò davanti all’improvviso e l’Orco non poté non trattenersi dal sobbalzare appena: un ghigno perverso le incurvava le labbra e gli occhi erano spalancati in un’espressione folle. Un velo leggero di sudore le ricopriva la pelle e ansimava un poco. L’insieme delle sue condizioni e del costume da Succube la presentava come un demone del sesso in piena regola e nel bel mezzo del divertimento.  
La strega aveva nel frattempo rimandato il suo “cazzo fatuo” nella Distorsione Fatua da cui proveniva; pertanto quando si posizionò sulla faccia di Kilgore quest’ultimo si trovò schiacciate sul viso le sue labbra già allargate e umide.  
Il suo intento era evidente e l’Orco senza aspettare alcuna istruzione si mise a leccare di buona lena, compiendo anche frequenti incursioni all’interno, a caccia di umori più sostanziosi.  
Intanto che lui ci dava dentro con la lingua, Gathra si stese prona sopra di lui, andando a liberargli l’erezione dal vibratore e prendendola poi in bocca. La leccò e succhiò forte, muovendo allo stesso tempo la mano con cui la teneva alla base.  
Kilgore si agitò leggermente sotto di lei: la sua posizione faceva sì che con i seni premesse con una certa forza sul suo addome rigonfio. Non era una sollecitazione molto piacevole nelle sue circostanze, anche se a Gathra pareva piacere particolarmente a giudicare da come si muoveva su di lui.  
Lasciò che si divertisse con la sua erezione e la sua pancia e si concentrò sulla ricerca dei punti più sensibili tra le sue labbra fradice. Non sarebbe certamente stato lui a fermarla dal farlo venire; inoltre il suo posteriore era tappato a tenuta stagna per la forza con cui gli aveva incastrato dentro i suoi giocattoli.  
Kilgore venne quattro volte in tutto e ad ogni orgasmo Gathra si premurò di lappare via tutto il suo sperma, inghiottendolo. L’Orco per contro non riuscì a contare le volte che la sua partner arrivò all’apice: ad un certo punto era come se fosse in orgasmo continuo per la quantità di umori che gli riversava in bocca e sulla faccia.  
Si fermarono solo allora, quando lei si reputò pienamente soddisfatta. A quel punto si raddrizzò e smontò da Kilgore, mettendo mano ai dildi che lui aveva ancora piantati nel culo.  
Li smosse, attirando l’attenzione di lui.  
«Cosa… vuoi fare con quelli?» chiese esitante lo sciamano.  
«Voglio che tu vada a svuotarti, che domanda!» rispose la strega per tutta risposta, continuando a forzare i “tappi”.  
«Ma… così imbratterò le coperte...» obiettò con aria triste l’Orco.  
Un dildo - quello giallo - sgusciò fuori per metà e Kilgore fremette nella fretta di stringere le natiche per non perdere sperma.  
«So che il mio schiavo è forte abbastanza da reggere e andare a svuotarsi dove deve».  
Così dicendo Gathra gli indicò un punto preciso oltre il bordo del letto, ma bloccato come era il suo interlocutore non poté vedere di cosa si trattava.  
Assentì con il capo e cercò di rilassare il fondoschiena quel tanto che bastava per agevolare la fuoriuscita dei dildi.  
Gathra rimosse quello giallo e poi quello verde e premette sull’addome di Kilgore con una mano, strappandogli un grugnito.  
L’Orchessa lo liberò dalle manette solo dopo, con un’espressione di capriccioso divertimento stampata in faccia.  
Kilgore strinse i denti nel mettersi finalmente seduto: il sangue gli si era rappreso a contatto con cuscini e lenzuola e staccarsi gli risultò orribilmente doloroso. Una volta libero, scese goffamente dal letto e si guardò freneticamente attorno alla ricerca di ciò che la sua compagna gli aveva indicato prima.  
Non gli ci volle molto a trovarlo: si trattava di un semplicissimo secchio di metallo sistemato a ridosso di un artiglio di roccia. Accanto ad esso era appoggiato un rotolo di carta.  
Kilgore corse verso quel rozzo surrogato di latrina e vi si accovacciò lesto sopra, senza appoggiarsi per non rischiare di schiacciarlo col suo peso, quindi smise di contenersi e spinse.  
Lo sperma fuoriuscì come se fosse stato caricato a pressione dentro di lui in un getto rumoroso e abbondante. L’Orco emise un enorme sospiro di sollievo e mentre si liberava dello sperma si rese conto con imbarazzo che il suo culo era stato talmente allargato che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere nient’altro.  
Abbassò imbarazzato lo sguardo mentre insieme allo sperma produceva rumori e altri scarti.  
Gathra era stesa a pancia in giù sul bordo del materasso, un braccio puntellato sui cuscini e piegato a sostenerle il viso e le gambe piegate all’indietro che si muovevano altalenanti nell’aria. Sul suo viso c’era un’espressione di pacifica soddisfazione mista ad un profondo moto di tenerezza verso l’Orco che stava spiando senza alcuna vergogna.  
Non si sarebbe persa nemmeno un istante di quello spettacolo, neanche se avesse dovuto assistere mentre vomitava a spruzzo il suo sperma, rigettandolo persino dal naso.  
Lo svuotamento durò per almeno dieci minuti buoni e Gathra rimase a fissarlo per tutto il tempo in attesa che terminasse. A quel punto, quando Kilgore si fu pulito il fondoschiena, scese dal letto e gli andò incontro, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
«È stato bellissimo!» esclamò contenta, in tono quasi adorante nei confronti del suo compagno.  
Da ciò Kilgore dedusse che il suo demonio del sesso personale e il suo lato da dominatrice fossero entrambi stati appagati a sufficienza e che quindi ora fosse nelle condizioni propizie per tirare fuori il suo lato affettuoso e romantico.  
«Sono… contento che ti sia piaciuto» ammise Kilgore, stringendola a livello del bacino.  
Gathra si liberò dalla sua stretta e lo guardò con i suoi occhi carichi di spassionato amore, prendendogli il braccio.  
«Vieni, ti pulisco le ferite… mentre mangiamo qualcosa. Sono diventata brava a cucinare, sai? Anche se non sono ancora al tuo livello» esclamò, stringendosi al suo poderoso braccio e guidandolo oltre il letto, verso una tovaglia stesa per terra sulla quale si trovava un cestino coperto e un modesto kit del pronto soccorso.  
Kilgore sospirò, felice. Non gli importava di quanto fosse brava a medicarlo o cucinare, perché erano cose che poteva fare tranquillamente lui da solo per entrambi. Era semplicemente contento che avessero finalmente definito i loro ruoli in quella relazione una volta per tutte.  
Lei era la padrona e lui il suo fedele schiavo, e presto si sarebbero sposati. E sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre.


End file.
